The Tail of Sun and Moon
by DaughterOfTheLostGod
Summary: Sun and Moon are littermates with a story and a destiny that could change the fate of the clans, the tribes, and their ancestors. They must find the Lost tribe and convince them to help before a long-forgotten enemy destroys them.
1. Prologe

**please review!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The leaf-fall leaves crackled under paw as a golden-pelted tom wandered through the forest. His ears were pricked and his eyes alert for any signs of danger. A twig cracked and the tom whipped around claws out, ready for battle. "Come out from the bushes, stranger" he growled "I know you're there" bushes rattled and a white she cat appeared, her green eyes shining with knowledge. "Hello Sun" she greeted him with a respectful nod of her head. "Who are you?" the tom, Sun, asked, suspicion still in his eyes. "I am your ancestor, Half Moon, first Stoneteller of the Tribe of Rushing Water" her voice held the pride of a leader who spoke for her tribe and a sorrow that Sun could not define. "The clans that you and your sister have taken refuge in are also descendants of the tribe of rushing water, same as your tribe." Half Moon continued. "If you ask the right cat, at the right time, the prophecy will begin and the twins of sun and moon shall complete the legacy that was laid down for them since before the time of the tribe of endless hunting's ancestors existed." "But Half Moon" Sun protested as the she cat started to fade, the dream disappearing "how will I know who the right cat is?" "Follow the prophecy of three to talk to jay's wing. Tell him your story, he will know what to do." Half Moon's voice faded as the dream left, and Sun woke to sunlight filtering down through the branches of the warriors den in the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

 **first chapter is complete. I know that I have not posted the alliances so, I will explain who's from which clan later.**

 **Also, please let me know if you have any ideas for anything that I should add to the story.**

 **FireStormQueen, aka Leafwhisper, out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.,final exams got in the way!**

 **also, thank you those of you who reviewed, I really appreciated it.**

 ** _Chapter One_**

"Moonmist, wake up!" Sunstep hissed. Moonmist opened one eye "what is it Sunstep?" she asked. "We have to tell them the story, the full story" "why?" "I just had a dream from the tribe of light, they told me to wake you up and go tell Jayfeather." Moonmist's tail twitched in annoyance, Jayfeather was thunderclan's grumpy and irritable medicine cat. He was also Moonmist's least favorite cat. "Why in the name of the tribe of light do we need to tell _him_?" "I don't know" Sunstep replied "the Tribe of Light told me he was connected to our tribe some how" "to the Tribe of the Lone Mountain?" "Yep, come on we need to go see Jayfeather." "Fine" Moonmist huffed, and stalked out of the warriors den. Sunstep and Moonmist walked across camp towards the medicine den, where they found Jayfeather as bad tempered as usual. He looked up as they entered, his blind blue eyes annoyed "can't you see that I am sorting herbs here?" he asked. "Sorry" Sunstep apologized "it's just that we have something very important to tell you." At this, Jayfeather snorted loudly "who has a thorn stuck in their paw this time?" he asked. "No one" Sunstep replied, trying to patent with the grumpy cat in front of him. "I had a dream last night" Jayfeather's ears pricked up, suddenly alert "what was it about?" he asked. "One of my ancestors, the first tribe's first healer, spoke to me" Sunstep said, remembering his encounter with the spirit cat. "She told me that my sister and I needed to tell the Three of the prophecy our story. She said to tell Jay's Wing about it first and I thought that since you had been to the mountains before, you would know who he is" during Sunstep's explanation, Jayfeather had started to pace the floor of the medicine den. "What was the name of the cat who told you this?" he asked, his mew almost too quiet to hear. "She said that her name was Half Moon" Sunstep responded. Jayfeather, who apparently recognized Half Moons name, spun around to face the littermates. "What did she tell you?" his voice sounded urgent, yet carried the same undefinable note of sorrow that Half Moon's had. "Why should we tell you?" Moonmist spoke calmly, her voice somehow challenging. "Because" Jayfeather stood up and rose to his full height, at least a head taller than the two young warriors in front of him "I am Jay's Wing, the cat who lead the first tribe to their home in the mountains, the cat of the legends, and Half Moon's true love" he looked down at Sunstep and Moonmist "what did Half Moon tell you?" he asked, sitting down again as Sunstep recounted the dream. When Sunstep had finished, Jayfeather groaned "not another prophecy" he muttered under his breath, yet still loud enough for both of the young warriors to hear. "She said for you to tell me your story" he continued, sepeaking louder "why is that?" "I think that she thinks that you can help us" Moonmist spoke up, looking at Sunstep for support. He nodded as she continued "you see" she said "we have lost our tribe" "what do you mean?" Jayfeather asked, clearly puzzled. "It's a long story" Sunstep explained "it started a long time ago, back when we were kits…"

 **A.N. the Tribe of Light is the Tribe of the Lone Mountains equivalent of Starclan**

 **again, sorry for the late update. thanks for reading!**

 **I will try to get the next update out soon, and, since it is the summer holiday, I don't think that you will have to wait for very long.**


End file.
